


It's All a Part of the Job, Isn't it?

by PixelisTired



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Blood and Gore, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelisTired/pseuds/PixelisTired
Summary: Mila works for the SCP Foundation as a nurse and behavior analyst. Her friend and co-worker, Dr. Lucy, has a rather mysterious past and Mila starts to unfold it. What happens when new SCP's come in and Mila has to look into them? Perhaps the SCP Foundation is not as helpful as she thought. Dr. Lucy's father was a what?!Eyeless Jack x MilaAlso, this is a first draft. I will probably rewrite it down the line, but will (try to) finish it before then.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Mila (OC), Eyeless Jack/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.7k words  
> Mila meets a strange dog in the woods. She decides to take care of him.

Mila’s footsteps thudded against the pavement as she jogged. It was always something she did when she was stressed out, as it allowed her some time to just relax and think. Work out the frustrations that came with work and school, not to mention that she got to take out her pooch, Diesel, for a walk. Normally this jogging session would take an hour or two, as stress is not really all that easy for Mila to work off of her shoulders, but today seemed to be lighter compared to most. Work had been easy the past week and nothing big had happened. Her breath came out in even puffs, the cold air becoming visible in front of her mouth. 

It was nice to get out with her dog and just relax for a while. It wasn't often that Mila had the time to go on these jogs, as work tended to take up a lot of time. Although she supposed she had signed up for that, working for the SCP foundation and all. It was rewarding, being a nurse for the foundation. She was able to help rehabilitate other creatures and make sure that they were taken care of. Mila shook her head and turned her focus to the park that was coming up. 

The park was a nice place with a huge dog field and playground taking up most of the surrounding area. Lots of kids played in the park after school, but never went about unsupervised. The only unsettling thing about it was the forest that lined the back. It was enormous and was known for all of the people who have gotten lost in it's vastness, but even those woods were beautiful. Mila used to explore them a lot through college, and somewhere back there was a cute little pond that looked absolutely breathtaking in the winter when the water was frozen. It was dangerous, yes, but as a young teenager the temptation outweighed the potential risks. 

Mila smiled at the memories that flooded her mind, nostalgia settling in her shoulders and putting them to ease as her jog slowed into a walk. She made her way towards the park itself, and her eyes wandered over the various children's toys, from slides to forgotten dolls. Briefly, Mila considered turning them into the lost and found, but figured that a child would remember their beloved treasures and come back for them eventually. 

Diesel tugged on the leash, pulling Mila towards the dog portion of the park, causing her to laugh. She obliged and headed to the large fenced in the area. Mostly fenced in, that is. There was an accident about a year ago where some drunk drove a huge truck from the woods and took out the back fence that had lined the trees. It was all caught on camera, but the truck had no plate and the police never found who did it. It was like the truck had just disappeared. The city also never got around to replacing the fence, but no dogs had ever gone missing, so Mila supposed it was fine. 

Mila unclipped Diesels leash and he was soon zooming through the field, digging his paws in the dirt as a case of zoomies took over. She found herself laughing and calling for the dog to come back. As he came, though, he found a ball and brought it over, practically begging her to throw the damn thing. A smile took over Mila’s face and she complied, picking up the tennis ball and hucked it as far as she could. He chased it like it was his life line. Diesel managed to catch the ball midair and Mila whooped in praise to her dog. 

He was trotting back, ready for another throw, when he stopped. He just looked at Mila, then turned back towards the trees. A feeling of unease settled in the pit of her stomach and before she knew it Mila was calling his name. Diesel ignored her. He dropped the ball and headed towards the dark, foreboding forest. 

Mila was very hesitant, but she watched where her dog disappeared with careful eyes. She called out for Diesel, but he didn’t come back. She could hear the rustling of something beyond the trees, but couldn’t make out any specific sounds. The longer he was gone, the worse she felt. Anxiety was creeping up Mila’s spine and her mind began to wonder at the different possibilities. Diesel never disobeyed her. So what could it be?

Just as she was psyching herself up to follow her dog into the woods, Diesel came back out. There was another large dog following him. It looked like a huge husky, and he was limping towards Mila with Diesel at its side. Mila felt herself gag a little as the all too familiar smell of blood permeated the area. It was caked into the husky’s fur, probably coming from the large cut across it's chest. The dogs eyes were glued to the grass as it approached, refusing to look at Mila. 

“Hey there, buddy.” Mila mumbled, falling into a crouch as the dog drew near. She could see the cut much closer now, and it was bad. If it had caused all of the blood on the animal, then it must be deep. It looked clean though, like something pulled a knife on the dog. She frowned, but was so busy with her thoughts that she didn’t notice all of the blood around the husky’s mouth, too. The dog would need to go to the vet, and soon. Mila stood up.

She had hardly uttered the word ‘vet’ and the husky’s head snapped up, aggressively making eye contact. It snarled at the mention of the vet and bared its teeth, already beginning to walk back. Intimidated, Mila took a step back. Because she was preoccupied with the threatening animal, she failed to take note of it's human-like teeth. She put up her palms and tried to sooth the dog.

“Hey, buddy, it’s okay. We won't go to the vet, okay? How about I take you home and give you a bath, huh?” The dog still didn't seem too happy, but had stopped growling. Mila made an improvised slip leash with Diesel's lead and looped it around the animal's neck. Satisfied with her work, Mila tugged the dog along and headed home. Diesel stayed close to the husky’s side and walked at the same pace. The husky took one last look at the forest, but decided to follow the human. She seemed non-threatening at least. 

When Mila finally got to her front door, she was feeling bad for the dog. It was injured and she made it walk all this way. It couldn’t be helped, though. She couldn't carry it because of the injury, anyway. Mila opened the door and ushered the bloody dog and her own into the house, and after locking the door she went to her room and changed into something that could get wet. 

Mila led the animal into the bathroom and pointed to the tub. The husky, seemingly understanding what she wanted, jumped into the tub and sat down. She turned the water on and made sure it was a comfortable temperature before using the showerhead to spray the huskies coat. The water was quickly turning pink, fading into a darker reddish brown color. Gross. Mila worked her hands through the husky's fur, trying to dislodge any dried clumps of blood or dirt. When her hand came to the dog's neck, however, she felt a collar. Silently thanking whatever gods may exist, Mila grabbed the collar and felt around for a tag. She found it, but it only had one word messily scratched into it.

“Smile, huh? Odd name for a dog.” Smiles tail slapped wetly against the tile of the shower, and Mila smiled. She pulled his collar off and grabbed the dog shampoo, carefully squirting a glob onto Smile’s back and working it into his fur. The large animal rested his head on Mila’s shoulder as she massaged the shampoo into a lather. He stared down at her neck while she did so. She was exposed. Venerable. It would be so easy for him to just take a bite.

Mila rinsed the red suds off of the animal and did another round shampoo, just to make sure he was really clean. When she was done, she motioned for the dog to get out and draped a towel over him. As she toweled the fur dry, Diesel nosed his way into the bathroom and sniffed the now clean Smile. Mila grinned at the interaction and stood up when Smile was dry. The cut had stopped bleeding and already looked a lot better, so she decided to leave the injury be.

When she walked into the kitchen she glanced at the clock and was surprised. Was it already 11? She needed to be at work early the next morning, so she prepared a makeshift bed for Smile. A small pile made of two blankets, and made sure the water was full. Mila knelt to the ground and pet both animals, softly wishing them a good night.

Mila headed into her room and stared at her door for a moment. She would normally keep it open for Diesel to come and go as he pleased, but something was telling her that the dog, Smile, shouldn’t be trusted while she was sleeping. So, as a last minute decision, Mila closed her bedroom door and got ready for bed. 

Smile stood up from his place in the living room, and padded to the closed bedroom door. He sat down in front of it, staring up at the doorknob. Waiting. He ignored Diesel, who was trying to get him to play. Smile waited for hours. When the sun began to rise, though, he headed out the doggie door and into the backyard. Diesel followed, curious. He watched as Smile jumped and caught himself on the fence. He clawed his way up and over, making his way back to the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Creepypasta characters belong to their respective creators.  
> All SCP creatures and SCP related information are not mine.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila goes to work! But someone gets hurt by 682.

The sound of a phone call rang through the house at 5 am. Mila groaned and rolled over in bed, staring at the ceiling for a moment before reaching for her phone. She squinted at the bright screen and read the name of the caller, mentally cursing him out. Her boss, Michael, was calling her at this hour? She wasn’t supposed to be in until 7 am. She pressed accept and held the phone to her ear.

“What?”

“Oh don't be like that. Look, I am giving you a heads up. You will be training the newbie, Jason, for 939’s enclosure today, alright?” Mila rubbed her eyes and barely took in the information. 

“Uhh, yeah. Okay. Why couldn't you text me? Or tell me when I got there?” She could almost feel Michael rolling his eyes. 

“Because I have a meeting in half an hour and I will be out until like 10.” Still didn't answer why he couldn't text her, but oh well. 

“Was that all, Michael?” He muttered a quiet ‘yes’ and ‘have a good day’ before hanging up. Mila let her arm fall to the side and she continued to stare at the ceiling. She had two hours before she had to be at work, and it was an hour's drive. She supposed it was actually a good thing Michael had called her, or she may have slept in too long. 

Mila shoved the covers off of her legs and carefully stood up, stretching her arms above her head, and yawned. Her legs were still tired from the jog yesterday, but that wasn't a new feeling for her. Mila made her way to the bathroom, about to take a quick shower and make food when she remembered about Smile. 

Mila walked out of her room and called to the two dogs, but frowned when only Diesel came to her. There were definitely two dogs in the house when she went to bed. Mila called for Smile again but got no response. Fearing that the husky may have gotten more hurt, Mila looked around the house. When she still couldn't find him, she went outside and stopped in her tracks. 

She could see the dog prints leading to the back fence, claw marks etched their way up the fence and towards the woods. Concern filled her mind, but there wasn't much she could do. She didn’t have any pictures of him, and she hadn’t told anyone about the dog. She could go out looking, but it would be unlikely that she would find him. With a heavy sigh, Mila went back inside and got ready for work. 

It didn't take long for Mila to be rushing out the door. She gave Diesel a quick kiss on the head and walked towards her car. When she got there though, she stopped. On the hood of the car, there was a muddy paw print. Mila stared at it for a moment but got into her car soon enough. She had to get to work, she could worry about it when she got there. 

The drive to work was long, but it was an easy drive. All freeway and then a long stretch of dirt road to get to the actual facility. The large building loomed in front of her car as Mila drove to the parking garage, but she knew that the containment enclosures were all underground. Mila pulled into her parking spot and sighed, leaning back and resting for a moment. She liked her job, she really did, but dealing with her boss was probably her least favorite part. He was kind of an asshole. Mila quickly reminded herself that he was going to be out for a while and, with that in mind, she got out of her car and headed inside. 

The first few layers of security were the worst. She had to go through a metal detector, recite a few passwords, thumbprint in, and also provide her key card. It was necessary, though. Who knows what some people would do with the creatures if they got into the facility? They were safe here where they could be observed and taken care of.

Mila stopped by the locker rooms and got changed. The uniforms were sanitized every day by the cleaning staff, and luckily they were comfortable. Basic scrubs and a lab coat with identification clipped to the pocket. Mila tugged the coat on and put her bag into her locker. She wouldn't be needing anything except her key card, which she put in her pocket. 

Mila was a basic nurse for the Safe and Euclid class creatures. She provided regular health checks and took in new information through observation. Many of the files for the creatures in those classes went through Mila before they were out in the system. She also helps the main doctor, Dr. Lucy, with treating patients when they come in. This is the only time that Mila came in contact with Keter class anomalies. They would also treat other staff members in case of accidents with the creatures.

Mila made her way to her office, a small room off of the lab that she and Dr. Lucy often worked in. Mila glanced around. The doctor was nowhere to be found. Mila figured she was probably treating a patient in their enclosure. She continued to her desk and flipped through the various papers stacked on top. Just as she grabbed 939’s file, Jason walked into the room. 

“Hey, Jason, right? I’ve got the file we will be going over today.” He grinned and nodded.

“Yeah, sounds good. I’m excited to work for the facility!” Mila chuckled a bit and took a seat, encouraging Jason to do so as well. 

“That’s good! So, we are going to go through the protocols for SCP-939’s containment.” Jason stared for a moment, frowning slightly.

“That’s right, but don’t you only have level 3 access? How can you teach me?” Mila glanced up at Jason, who was not nearly as friendly-looking as before. He almost seemed angry. Mila just gave him a tense smile.

“That’s right, I only have access to level 3 and below, but I have worked on many Keter class SCPs, including 939, before. Besides, you’re not getting any field training just yet, we are just going over the files.” He still looked a little put-off, but nodded and went along with it.

Mila handed Jason a copy of the 939 files and dove into the safety measures first. How often the enclosure is cleaned, what staff are required to wear when handling 939, etc. There were a lot of security and safety walls to get past with 939 due to how dangerous they were. The Keter class SCPs were known for their bite force.

“By the way, the 939 specimens have the ability to-” The door to the office was slammed open and a panicked Dr. Lucy stormed in.

“Mila, I need you. 682 got ahold of one of our staff, he’s barely hanging on.” Mila was quick to her feet and pushed the remaining papers to Jason, telling him to read the rest and go to Michael to be reassigned to a new teacher. He watched, wide-eyed, as the doctor and nurse rushed out into the lab. 

Laying on the table was one of the lower class staff. His left arm was twisted to an unnatural angle and slash marks gushed blood from across his chest. His legs were both broken and bleeding as well. As Dr. Lucy and Mila began to work, One of 682’s handlers rushed in and gave them a rundown of what happened.

They were relocating 682 to a new enclosure, a more secure one, when it lashed out and caught hold of one of the janitors. He didn't stand a chance against the giant lizard creature. Even when it was heavily sedated and chained up, it was able to break free and attack. Mila ushered the handler out of the lab and called for some of the other doctors. With three doctors and two nurses ready, they worked on the staff member and did their best to piece him together. 

It took a few hours, but the doctors had managed to do it. Richard, the janitor, was pieced back together and given a blood transfusion. Mila watched him sleep for a moment. It was just unfortunate. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Richard would be fine, though, aside from a few scars. Dr. Lucy placed her hand on Mila’s shoulder, causing her to look over. The older woman smiled at her. 

“He will make a complete recovery.” Mila nodded, turning back to the patient.

“I know. It’s just unfortunate. Was 682 relocated?” The two walked back into their shared office, preparing to fill out the necessary paperwork for the injury.  
“Yes. The enclosure is much more secure, too. Nobody will have to make direct contact with 682 again, hopefully.” Mila hummed in agreement. The two women sat at their respective desks and filled out paper after paper. Mostly describing the details of what injuries Richard had and what medical procedures were conducted. It was pretty straightforward but tedious. Mila had just finished when Michael walked into the office unannounced.

“Why did Jason interrupt my meeting to ask for reassignment?” His gaze fell heavily on Mila, who opened her mouth to explain, but Dr. Lucy beat her to it.

“I needed her assistance with a victim of 682. It was brutal, and I needed all hands on deck.” He grumbled something under his breath and turned back to Mila.

“So? Do you think Jason will be able to handle 939?” As she thought about it, Mila remembered how he had looked down on her for her lower-level access and frowned slightly. 

“Maybe. He still needs to learn more about 939 and get some hands-on training, but I think you should start him on a lower-class entity. To start on Keter is insane.” Michael dismissed Mila's concerns, saying that Jason could handle it. He waved her off and left to do his job. Mila and Lucy shared a look and laughed. 

“So, what's up with you lately? I haven't seen you around as much.” Dr. Lucy smiled at the question.

“I’ve been working on my yearly patients. They're the more dangerous ones, so I have been busy with them. I miss working with you though. The other Keter doctors are all full of themselves. Can’t take a joke.” Mila chuckled and shook her head. It was true. It seemed like any staff in the building who got higher access would get into a weird headspace where they would feel more important. 

“What about home? How is Echo?” Lucy grinned at the mention of her cat, mumbling that he was good, but her face fell after a moment. Mila frowned and was about to ask what was wrong, but Lucy spoke up.

“I've been noticing things. I’m probably just being paranoid, but I feel like I’m being watched. When I get home I always feel like something is out of place, and I’ve been seeing things move out of the corner of my eye when leaving the house. Is that weird?” Mila shook her head. It was a reasonable concern, but it was also something that happened often with staff who didn't have an on-site apartment. They would get paranoid, like they were seeing the SCP’s they worked with everywhere. More often than not it was just that, paranoia. Mila reminded Lucy as such, and she relaxed a little bit. She still looked high-strung, though. 

“How about this. You have tomorrow off, right? Come to my place. You can say hi to Diesel, we can drink wine, and pretend to know more about different cheeses than we actually do. It'll be fun.” Lucy grinned.

“Only if we can also watch that popular medical show and make fun of all the things they’re doing wrong.”

“Deal.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine night happens! But while Lucy is away, her home becomes a mess!

Mila opened the first wine bottle of the night. She was still waiting for Lucy to arrive, but starting a little early couldn't hurt, right? A glance at the clock told her that Lucy would be there any minute, so Mila turned the tv on and swapped the tv over to Rentflix. She was excited. It wasn’t often that the two had time off together to just relax and have a night. 

There were plenty of others at the foundation that they could try and hang out with, but many of them were either much more into partying or they just didn't get along as well. Mila and Lucy were also outcasts compared to the others. Mila had gotten her job from Lucy in the first place, and nobody really knew when Lucy had started there. They all remember her being there when they applied, and the few that did work there before her either moved to other facilities or had moved to higher ranks and didn't see any of the usual day staff.

The more she thought about it, the more Mila realized how little she knew about her friend. Yes, they were close, Mila knew all of Lucy’s favorite things and vice versa, but she didn't know anything about her family or home life. Whenever she would ask, Lucy would just sort of say ‘divorce’ and change the subject. It wasn't her business, Mila decided. Lucy would tell her if she wanted to. Mila had just given Diesel a long-lasting dog treat when there was a knock at the door.

“It’s open!” she called, moving to the kitchen to pour herself a glass. Lucy walked into the living room carrying another bottle of wine and a bag of snacks. She, like Mila, was dressed in a tank and some sweats. The dress code was comfortable after all.

“How could you get started without me?” Mila laughed and shook her head. She ushered Lucy to the kitchen to get the snacks and drinks ready.

“How was the drive?”

“It was alright. Traffic was light so it wasn’t a big deal. The store was packed, though. I almost couldn't get these!” Lucy held up a bag of chocolates. Mila grinned and went into the kitchen with Lucy. Together they made a sort of platter full of cheeses, crackers, and other snacks. They also prepared a little tub of frosting, mixing sprinkles in and grabbing two spoons. They settled on the couch and sipped wine while nibbling on the food.

“So what's up with you?” Mila blinked.

“What do you mean?”

“Has anything interesting happened lately? A significant other, perhaps?” Mila laughed and shook her head at the last one.

“No, no. Nothing like that. Although I did help a dog a couple of days ago.” Lucy glanced around and her eyes fell on Diesel, who was gnawing on a bone in the corner.

“Uh, there's only one dog, and I'm pretty sure you've had him since he was a puppy.” 

“No, a different dog. He had a cut on his chest, but after I took care of him he disappeared. I think he left a paw print on my car yesterday, though? I'm not sure.”

“It was probably a raccoon. And I'm sure the dog is fine, probably went home after you cleaned him up.” Mila smiled a bit and nodded. That's what she thought too. She couldn't shake the feeling, however, that there was something off about the dog. Other than the cut, she couldn't place any odd behaviors, though. She shook her head and grabbed the remote, pressing play.

Soon, the two women were fully enamored by the tv and horrible medical practices. The room was soon full of laughter and they took turns yelling at the tv and complaining about the very over-dramatized romance. As the two women had their fun, they were oblivious to the sets of eyes watching carefully.

“Yeah, she's here-here. Search the house.”  
-

Two other figures slinked into Lucy’s backyard, carefully picking the lock to the back door. They slipped into her home and quickly deactivated the alarm system. It was new, thanks to Lucy’s growing paranoia, which meant that they had to be hasty. If they didn't find what they were looking for this time, then she may up her security even more. They were unaware of the cameras that captured their break-in.

The downstairs was pretty empty and bare, as were most homes belonging to those who worked for the SCP Foundation. A couple of paintings lined the walls, which the intruders were careful to check behind. There was nothing. They moved into the master bedroom and began to rummage through Lucy’s things. One of the figures found a small photo album that had pictures of Lucy and her father when she was a kid. Those pictures were pocketed and the book was tossed back onto the bed. They moved upstairs. 

Moving down the upstairs hall, they found a door that was slightly ajar. It was Lucy’s office, and her cat was cowering under the desk. They ripped it apart. Before they had been careful about not moving things unless they had to, but they were growing desperate. They were looking for documents, an old journal, anything that belonged to Mr. Fowler. They scattered papers across the room and ripped open filing cabinets. 

Nothing was turning up. Until the taller of the two found a locked box above the coats in the closet. It was relatively small but had a particular symbol carved into the lid. He grabbed the box and set it on the bed, the other grabbing his lock pick. As they tried to work the box open, the walkie-talkie interrupted them.

“She’s going home.” The two figures shared a look and fled with the box and photos.   
-

As soon as Lucy stepped foot into her home, she could tell something was off. Echo hadn’t come to greet her like he normally would, which had become more common over the past few months. She called for her cat, but he wouldn’t come out. Lucy reached into the closet by the door and grabbed a bat. She was quickly sobering up, and she was going to protect herself. 

Her first stop was her room, and although nothing was immediately out of place, she noticed her old photo album on her bed. That was odd. It had been at least a year since she’d touched the thing. Feeling dread begin to hang on her shoulders, Lucy crept up the stairs and kept her eyes open for anything. When she got to her office, though, she screamed.

Mila had just finished putting away all of the snacks and dishes when Lucy called, frantic. She could hardly make out what she was saying, but got the gist of ‘mess’, ‘break in’, and ‘nowhere to stay’. Mila tried to reassure her friend. 

“Look, keep talking to the police, okay? I'm on my way. You can stay at my place for as long as you need.” Lucy sobbed a thank you and hung up. Mila glanced at Diesel as she put her coat on and grabbed her keys.

“Hope you like cats, bud.”  
-

When they arrived back at Mila’s place, Lucy looked awful. She was exhausted and tired and just generally drained from what had happened. The security cameras she had installed showed two figures entering and leaving her house around the time that she was away. Police promised to keep a lookout for a while but advised her to stay with someone else for safety. 

Mila led Lucy to the guest bedroom, promising to make breakfast in the morning. Lucy muttered a small thank you and collapsed on the bed, barely having the energy to let Echo out of the carrier. The cat was quick to curl up to his owner, purring and trying to comfort the woman. Diesel sniffed at Mila's legs, but she didn't let him in. The two animals could meet later. For now, Lucy needed to rest.

Mila moved to the living room and pulled out her laptop. As Diesel curled up next to her, she began to research security cameras for herself. It was just too organized for her liking, and she had a bad feeling that the people who broke into her friend's home had her address as well. 

A few hours went by, and Mila had ordered some things for the time being. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the guest bedroom door. She felt bad for her friend but it was nice, in a way, to know that Lucy wasn't just being paranoid. She had legitimate concerns that were wholly warranted. Mila sighed and gave Diesel a pat.

“Let's go to bed, bud.”

-

“This is what we found today, sir.” A tall being grabbed the photos and flipped through them, looking carefully at the backgrounds. He was looking for any sort of signs that could give away Mr. Fowler’s current whereabouts. A thunk was heard and he glanced up as one of the other men placed a box on his desk.

“The symbols make us think it belonged to Mr. Fowler. We didn't have time to open it, though.” The being nodded to the shorter of the two men, who pulled out a lock pick and silently worked on opening the box.

“Was there anything else?”

“Not that we could find. Police are on the lookout, but it should only be a couple more days before we can go back in.” 

“And she is staying someplace else, yes?”

“Yes-yes. She is staying at a friend-friends house. We have eyes on it too.” Click. The box was open.

The pale-faced creature pulled the box towards himself and rummaged through the contents. There were various herbs tied together and more symbols carved on the inside of the box. Probably to ward off particular entities who may be looking for the box. The most interesting thing, though, was a small journal. It was leather-bound with the initials S.F. stamped on the cover. Opening the journal showed that it was written in some sort of code. The being let out a frustrated sigh and placed the book to the side. He would work on that later.

Under the book, there were some more pictures. These of Mr. Fowler and his old colleagues. This was back before his wife at the time had given birth to Lucy. When he worked for the SCP foundation. Staring at the mess of information before him, the creature dismissed the four men. He had some more research to do.

**Author's Note:**

> All Creepypasta characters belong to their respective creators.  
> All SCP creatures and SCP related information are not mine.


End file.
